03 marca 1997
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 8.00 "Murphy Brown" (99/102) - serial prod. USA 8.25 Muzyczna Jedynka 8.30 Wiadomości 8.40 Szóstka na szóstkę 9.05 Gimnastyka dla przedszkolaków 9.15 Mama i ja 9.30 Domowe przedszkole 9.55 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach - felieton 10.00 "Doktor Quinn" (114) - USA (powt.) 10.50 Piraci - teleturniej 11.10 Telezakupy 11.30 Życie na pointach 12.00 Wiadomosci 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informacyjny 12.20 Magazyn Notowań: - Promocja rękodzieła - Zajęcia dIa gospodyń - Złota rączka (3) 12.50 Prawnik domowy 13.10 Miniatury: Stanisław Herakliusz Lubomirski "Poezje zebrane" To jest historia 13.15 Zaczynamy 13.20 Siła tradycji - opowiada Szymon Kobyliński 13.35 Historie - Dzieje Wazów - skandynawscy królowie Polski 14.00 Prawdziwa historia niechcianych pomników (4) - Wskrzeszenie Feliksa 14.25 Czy wiesz, że... - rozwiązanie zagadki 14.30 "Oczami okupanta" (2) 14.55 No problem (17) - nauka jezyka angielskiego 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Żyć skuteczniej 15.15 Program dnia 15.25 "Szkoła złamanych serc" (3/52) - serial prod. australijskiej 15.50 Fronda - Historia jednej modlitwy 16.15 Szatnia - magazyn dIa dzieci 16.40 Tydzień prezydenta 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 "Moda na sukces" - serial prod. USA 17.50 Pocztówka z krainy łagodności 18.10 Forum - program publicystyczny (audiotele 0-70015011 - opcja 1, 0-70015012 - opcja 2) 19.00 Wieczorynka 19.30 Wiadomosci 20.10 Teatr Telewizji: Victor Hugo: "Hernani" (premiera) 21.35 Publicystyka kulturalna 21.50 MdM, czyli Mann do Materny, Materna do Manna 22.30 W centrum uwagi 23.00 Zawsze po 21 23.30 Mistrzowie kina: Andriej Tarkowski "Andriej Rublow" (1/2) - film fab. prod. rosyjskiej (1969 r.) 0.55 Wiadomości 1.00 "Gra z WIN-em" - film dok. Leszka Barana i Zbigniewa Natkańskiego 2.00 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 6.45 Kurs języka angielskiego Look Ahead (41) 7.00 Panorama 7.05 Sport - telegram 7.10 Poranny magazyn Dwójki - w tym: Dziennik krajowy 7.50 Akademia zdrowia Dwójki - program sportowo-rekreacyjny (audiotele 0-70055666) 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 "Rodzinna menażeria" (5/22) - serial prod. USA 9.00 Świat kobiet (audiotele 0-70035250) 9.30 "Cuda pogody" (3) - serial dok. prod. USA 10.00 Krzyżówka 13-latków 10.25 Familiada - teleturniej 10.50 Sportowe hobby 11.15 Każdą chwilę dzieciom: To, co najlepsze - film dok. prod. szwajcarskiej 11.50 Maraton trzeżwości - Wyrzucić z siebie ból 12.20 Biesiada u biskupa Krasickiego 13.00 Panorama 13.20 "Zatoka Marlinów" - pilot serialu prod. nowozelandzkiej (25 odc., 1992 r.) 14.30 30 ton - Lista, lista, lista przebojów 14.55 Powitanie 15.00 Spiderman, czlowiek pająk (22/65) - serial anim.prod. USA 15.25 Akademia zdrowia Dwójki - program sportowo-rekreacyjny (powt.) 15.35 Przygoda z wojskiem: Dowodca drużyny 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Studio sport: NBA 17.00 Paragraf 2 17.30 Program lokalny 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 18.35 Koło fortuny - teleturniej (audiotele 0-70055500) 19.05 W cieniu Kremla 19.35 Krzyżówka 13-latków - pr. dIa dzieci (powt.) 20.00 "Z archiwum X" (22) - serial prod. USA 20.45 Halo Dwójka 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Sport telegram 21.40 Auto - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22.05 "M.A.S.H" (46) - serial prod. USA 22.30 Magazyn teatralny 23.00 "Ostatni kolonizatorzy" - film dok. prod. franc.-belgijskiej 24.00 Panorama 0.10 Lęki, obawy, nadzieje 0.25 Polscy wirtuozi w hołdzie A. Rubinsteinowi (1) - Krzysztof Jabłoński 1.00 Zakonczenie programu Polsat 6.00 Kojak - amerykański serial sensacyjny 7.00 Poranek z Polsatem 7.55 Poranne informacje 8.00 Polityczne graffiti 8.10 Czarodziejka z księżyca (136) - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.30 MacGyver (117) - amerykański serial sensacyjny 9.30 Żar młodości (131) - kanadyjski serial obyczajowy 10.30 Powrót do Edenu (8) - australijski serial obyczajowy 11.30 Miss Telewizji - program rozrywkowy 12.00 HALOGRA!MY 12.20 Ye!Ye!Ye! 12.30 Disco Polo Live 13.30 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - pr. Tadeusza Drozdy 14.00 Oskar - magazyn filmowy 14.30 Trzy kwadraty: gra-zabawa (tel. 0-700-76-661) 14.55 Twój lekarz - magazyn medyczny 15.25 Czarodziejka z księżyca (137) - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.50 Bractwo Bialego Orła - program ekologiczny dla dzieci i mlodziezy 16.00 Informacje 16.15 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 16.45 Płonąca pochodnia (1/160) - telenowela prod. meksykanskiej 17.45 Skrzydła (92) - amerykański serial komediowy 18.15 Świat wedlug Bundych (116) - serial komediowy 18.45 Informacje 19.00 MacGyver (117) - amerykański serial sensacyjny 19.50 Losowanie LOTTO 20.00 Rambo 1 - Pierwsza krew - film prod. USA (1982 r., 84 min) 21.40 Reportaż 22.00 Informacje i biznes informacje 22.25 Polityczne graffiti 22.35 Gliniarz i prokurator (25) - amerykański serial sensacyjny 23.30 Kalejdoskop - magazyn publicystyczny 23.55 Magazyn 0.55 Muzyka na bis 2.30 Pożegnanie TV Polonia KONSERWACJA DO GODZ. 15.00 15.00 Panorama 15.20 Omówienie programu dnia 15.30 Alfabet rzek polskich - D jak Drawa 15.50 ...swego nie znacie... Katalog zabytków 16.00 Mity i stereotypy - Białoruś - film dok. 16.30 Sportowy tydzień 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Program dla dzieci: Ciuchcia 17.45 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 18.15 Dajcie to na pierwszą stronę (6/52) - serial kanad. 19.10 Mafia - program rozrywkowy 19.40 Dobranocka: Mały pingwin Pik-Pok 20.00 Wiadomości 20.30 Czarne, białe i w kolorze: Don Gabriel - dramat wojenny 22.15 Dziennik Telewizyjny - program satyryczny Jacka Fedorowicza 22.30 Panorama 23.00 Spojrzenia na Polskę - program publ. 23.20 Krewni i znajomi królika 23.40 Labirynty kultury: Jabłko - reportaż 24.00 Camerata 2 - magazyn muzyczny 0.30 Sportowy tydzień 0.50 Panorama 1.00 Dajcie to na pierwszą stronę (6/52) - serial kanad. 2.00 Mafia - program rozrywkowy 2.30 Mity i stereotypy - Białoruś - film dok. 3.00 W centrum uwagi 3.30 Czarne, białe i w kolorze: Don Gabriel - dramat pol. 5.15 Dziennik Telewizyjny - program satyryczny Jacka Fedorowicza 5.25 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 5.55 Spojrzenia na Polskę - program publ. 6.15 Krewni i znajomi królika 6.35 Labirynty kultury: Jabłko - reportaż RTL 7 07.00 Siodemka zaprasza 07.15 Teleshopping 07.50 Przeboje do nucenia 08.00 Siodemka dzieciakom: Superpies, Starla i Jezdzcy - seriale animowane 08.50 Autostrada do Nieba - serial familijny 09.40 Onasiss, najbogatszy czlowiek swiata (3) - serial biograficzny 10.30 Siodme niebo - serial familijny 11.20 Alyeska - film dokumentalny 12.10 Muzyka w Siodemce 14.25 Kacper - dubbingowany serial animowany 14.45 Teleshopping 15.10 Gram w Siodemke: Siedem pokus - program muzyczny Agnieszki Maciag 15.55 Siodemka dzieciakom: Superpies, Starla i Jezdzcy - seriale animowane 16.50 Swiat pana trenera - serial komediowy 17.15 Gram w Siodemke: Siedem pokus - program muzyczny Agnieszki Maciag 18.00 Autostrada do Nieba - serial familijny 18.50 Polskie seriale animowane: Bolek i Lolek, Przygody Myszki 19.15 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny 19.25 Swiat pana trenera - serial komediowy 19.50 Prognoza pogody 19.55 KOP - Komentarz Okropnie Powazny 20.00 Szesnascie swieczek (Sixteen Candles) - komedia, USA 1984, rez. John Hughes, wyk. Molly Ringwald, Paul Dooley, Carlin Glynn, JustinHenry (115 min) 21.55 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny 22.05 Policjanci z Miami - serial kryminalny 23.00 Steven Spielberg przedstawia: Niesamowite historie - serial SF 23.25 Alfred Hitchcock przedstawia - serial kryminalny 23.55 Szesnascie swieczek (Sixteen Candles) - komedia, USA 1984, rez. John Hughes (powt.) 01.30 Gram w Siodemke: Siedem pokus - program Agnieszki Maciag TV Wisła 5:00 Atomic TV 7:00 Dzień dobry, tu Wisła 7:25 Telezakupy 8:00 Pogoda, program informacyjny, Dzień dobry, tu Wisła 8:15 Słodka zemsta – wenezuelski serial obyczajowy 9:00 Barbara Radziwiłłówna – film archiwalny prod. polskiej 11:00 Gillette - program sportowy 11:30 Maria - telenowela prod. argentyńskiej 12:30 Dance Time – program muzyczny 13:00 Riptide – serial kryminalny prod. USA 14:00 Twój problem – nasza głowa – program dla dzieci, studio otwarte na żywo 15:30 Telezakupy 16:00 Pogoda, program informacyjny 16:05 Szukamy nazwy... - program muzyczny dla młodzieży 16:30 Teleturniej 17:00 Posterunek przy Hill Street („Hill Street Blues”) – serial sensacyjny prod. amerykańskiej 18:00 Pogoda, program informacyjny, 5 minut dla prasy 18:10 Słodka zemsta – wenezuelski serial obyczajowy 19:00 Więzy rodzinne („Family Ties”) – serial prod. USA, w rolach głównych: Meredith Baxter-Birney, Michael Gross, Michael J. Fox i inni 19:30 Pogoda, program informacyjny 19:45 Przyjemny przestępca („The Delicate Delinquent”) – komedia prod. amerykańskiej, reż. Don McGuire, obsada: Jerry Lewis, Martha Hyer, Darren McGavin, Horace McMahon, Milton Frome W przerwie filmu o 20:35 wyniki losowania Multilotka 21:30 Pogoda, program informacyjny. Rozmowa dnia 21:45 Magnum – serial sensacyjny prod. amerykańskiej, wyst.: Tom Selleck, John Hillerman, Larry Manetti, Roger Mosley i inni 22:45 Taaaka ryba – magazyn wędkarski Polonia 1 05.30 Home Shopping 08.30 Filmy animowane dla dzieci (powt.) 10.00 Joana - telenowela (powt.) 11.00 Satelite 11.30 Pelnym gazem - magazyn motoryzacyjny (powt.) 12.00 Home Shopping 16.00 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 17.40 Satelite 18.00 Joana - telenowela 19.00 W domu - program o domu 19.30 Panowie w cylindrach - film muzyczny (USA) 21.15 Escape - program komputerowy (powt.) 21.45 Muzyka 22.00 Home Shopping Canal + 07:00 Muzyczny Budzik 07:30 Diabelski Młyn - filmy ani- mowane 08:00 (K) Parker Lewis - serial 08:25 (K) Babar Zwycięzca (Babar: The Movie) - film ani- mowany, Franc/Kanad. 1989, reż. Alan Bunce (powt.) 09:45 (K) Urodzony biegacz - film dokumentalny 10:40 (K) Baza ludzi umarłych - film psychologiczny, Polska 1959, reż. Czesław Petelski (powt.) 12:30 (K) Randka z Marylin Monroe (Calendar Girl) - film obyczajowy, USA 1993, reż. John Whitesell (powt.) 14:00 (K) Arsene Lupin, Czarna Peleryna - serial animowany 14:25 (K) Tropiciele gwiazd - serial przygodowy 14:50 (K) 24 Godziny: W cieniu marihuany - film dokumen- talny 16:00 (K) Gruba ryba - dramat obyczajowy, USA 17:35 (K) Nie kończąca się opowieść - serial 18:00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy ani- mowane 18:20 Nie Przegap 18:25 Cyberia 18:30 Pogoda 18:50 Mundial Futbol 19:20 x 5 - minimagazyn regionalny 19:25 Kroniki Seinfielda - serial 19:50 Aktualności Filmowe 20:00 (K) Pogranicze prawa - film sensacyjny, USA 1993, reż. Mark L. Lester 21:40 (K) Sport+ - magazyn sportowy 23:40 (K) Stożkogłowi - komedia, USA 1993 (powt.) 01:05 (K) Otwarte karty - film sensacyjny, USA 1990 (powt.) 02:40 (K) Chce mi się wyć - film obyczajowy, Polska (powt.) 04:00 (K) El Mariachi, czyli kari- era klezmera - film sen- sacyjny, USA 1992 (powt.) 05:20 (K) Zew natury - film przy- godowy, USA 1995, reż. John Gray (powt.) Polsat 2 08:00 Narodziny Beatlesów (Birth of the Beatles) - film biograficzny, USA 1979, reż. Richard Marquand 09:35 Gorąca czekolada (Hot Chocolate) - komedia, USA 1992, reż. Josee Dayan 11:05 Platynowa blondynka (Platinum Blonde) - komedia, USA 1931, reż. Frank Capra 12:35 Córka górnika (Coal Miner's Daughter) - film biograficzny, USA 1980, reż. Michael Apted 14:35 łowcy nagród (WB Blue and the Bean) - komedia sen- sacyjna, USA 1988, reż. Max Kleven 16:00 Awantura o dziecko (Battling for Baby) - komedia, USA 1992, reż. Art Wolf 17:30 Rififi w Panamie (Du Rififi a Paname) - film kryminalny, Francja 1965, reż. Denys de la Patelliere 19:10 Dowód rzeczowy (Body of Evidence) - thriller, USA 1988, reż. Roy Companella 20:45 Salamandra (The Salamander) - film sensacyjny, USA/W. Bryt/Włochy 1982, reż. Peter Zinner 22:30 Amerykański ninja (American Ninja) - film sen- sacyjny, USA 1986, reż. Sam Firstenberg 00:10 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 08:30 Piłka nożna: Mecz towarzyski Francja - Holandia (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 10:00 Narciarstwo klasyczne: Mś w Trondheim (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 12:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP w Filadelfii (finał) 13:30 Automobilizm: Wyścig formuły Indycar w Miami 15:00 Piłka nożna: Mś w piłce plażowej w Brazylii (Francja - Urugwaj) 16:00 Snooker: Drużynowe ME na Malcie (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 18:00 Magazyn narciarski 19:00 Boks: Walki zawodow- ców (Zeljko Mavrovic - Julius Francis) 20:00 (P) Speedworld - magazyn 22:00 Sumo: Turniej Basho w Tokio 23:00 (P) Eurogol - magazyn 00:00 Snooker: Drużynowe ME na Malcie (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 01:30 Zakończenie programu Planete Filmy dokumentalne: 07:05 Powrót do Khan 08:05 Powstańcy z Clamecy 09:00 Leonard Evince - bohater komiksów 09:25 Marsz bohaterów - Związek Radziecki 10:15 Galop 10:30 Mieszkańcy cybermiasta 11:20 Baribal - niedźwiedź czarny z Ameryki Północ- nej 12:20 Juan Manuel Fangio - legenda torów wyścigowych 13:15 Maroko. Ciało i dusza (10/11) - Melodie płynące z ziemi Berberów 13:40 Szkolenie bojowe 15:10 Ostatnie pociągnięcie pędzlem 15:40 Niepokorni - wspom- nienia księży robotników 16:35 Muzyczne fluidy 17:25 Sekretne żywoty urządzeń (9/18) 17:55 Prosto do nieba (2/6): 18:45 Tam i z powrotem 19:40 Ostatni marrani 20:35 Dusza skrzypiec 21:30 Podróże po Amazonii (2) 22:05 Mini zoo 22:25 Zbrodnia i nauka 23:15 Góry błękitnych ludzi 23:45 Dzika opera (ost. 00:40 Alpy (1/3) Discovery 17:00 Rex Hunt's Fishing Adventures II 17:30 Bush Tucker Man 18:00 (P) Poszukiwacze skar- bów 18:30 Poza rok 2000 19:00 Wild Things: Koty sawan- ny 20:00 Poza rok 2000 20:30 Niezwykłe zjawiska pogody: Prognozowanie pogody 21:00 Punkty zwrotne historii: Atak Wietkongu na ambasadę USA w Sajgonie 21:30 Bush Tucker Man 22:00 Odludna planeta: Justine Shapiro w Turcji 23:00 Discovery Signature: Lotnisko XXI wieku 00:00 Skrzydła: Samolot Harrier 01:00 Classic Wheels: General Motors 02:00 Roadshow 02:30 Ekstremiści - niezwykli ludzie i ich niebezpieczne pasje 03:00 Zakończenie programu Cartoon Network/TNT 06:00 CARTOON NETWORK - SERIALE ANIMOWANE Omer i gwiezdne dziecko 06:30 Spartakus 07:00 Mieszkańcy Doliny Owocowej 07:30 Prawdziwa historia ... 08:00 Pociechy Toma i Jerry'ego 08:30 Laboratorium Dextera 08:45 światowe premiery kreskówek 09:00 Laboratorium Dextera 09:15 Popeye 09:30 Jaskiniowe dzieci 10:00 Kosmiczne gafy Misia Yogi 10:30 Schronisko dla piesków 11:00 Richie Rich 11:30 Mały parowóz Thomas 12:00 Mieszkańcy Doliny Owocowej 12:30 Prawdziwa historia ... 13:00 Scooby Doo: Scrappy Doo 13:30 Nowe przygody Freda i Barneya 14:00 Show Bugsa i Daffy 14:30 Bananowe opowieści 15:00 Tom i Jerry 15:15 Mały parowóz Thomas 15:30 Młody Robin Hood 16:00 Ivanhoe 16:30 Piraci mrocznych wód 17:00 Droopy - mistrz detekty- wów 17:15 Głupi i głupszy 17:30 Rybia policja 18:00 Laboratorium Dextera 18:15 światowe premiery kreskówek 18:30 Maska 19:00 Jetsonowie 19:30 Flintstonowie 20:00 Prawdziwe przygody Jonny'ego Questa 20:30 Tom i Jerry 21:00 Maska 21:30 Show Bugsa i Daffy 22:00 NOCNY SEANS FILMOWY TNT Więzienny rock - film muzyczny, USA 1957 00:00 Diner - film obyczajowy, USA 1982 01:55 Beat Girl - film obycza- jowy, W. Bryt. 1959 03:30 Więzienny rock (Jailhouse Rock) - film muzyczny, USA 1957 Sky News 06:00 Wschód słońca 09:30 Walker's World 10:00 Sky News 10:30 The Book Show 11:00 Sky World News 11:30 CBS Morning News 12:00 Sky News Today 14:00 Sky News 14:30 Parliament Live 15:00 Sky News 15:30 Parliament Live 16:00 Sky World News 17:00 Live At Five 18:00 Sky News 18:30 Wieczór z Adamem Boultonem 19:00 Sky News 19:30 Sportsline 20:00 Sky News 20:30 Sky Business Report 21:00 Sky World News 22:00 Sky National News 23:00 Sky News 23:30 CBS Evening News 00:00 Sky News 00:30 ABC World News Tonight 01:00 Sky News 01:30 Wieczór z Adamem Boultonem (powt.) 02:00 Sky News 02:30 Sky Business Report 03:00 Sky News 03:30 Parliament (powt.) 04:00 Sky News 04:30 CSB Evening News 05:00 Sky News 05:30 ABC World News Tonight DSF 03:00 Automobilizm: Klasycy motoryzacji (powt.) 04:00 Action: Wyścigi drag- sterów (powt.) 05:00 Historia olimpiad (17, 18) 06:00 W NBA - magazyn (powt.) 08:00 Dominion - magazyn 08:30 Super kibic - teleturniej 09:15 Piłka nożna: II liga niemiecka (powt.) 10:15 Wokół futbolu - talkshow 11:45 Z archiwum sportu: Galeria sław - Sebastian Coe (powt.) 12:15 W NBA - magazyn (powt.) 13:15 Super kibic - teleturniej 14:00 Hokej na trawie: Finał Halowych Mistrzostw Niemiec w Hamburgu (powt.) 15:00 Normalni - magazyn (powt.) 15:30 Football Mundial (powt.) 16:00 Piłka nożna: II liga niemiecka (powt.) 17:00 Lekkoatletyka (powt.) 18:00 Super kibic - teleturniej 18:45 Wiadomości sportowe 18:50 (na żywo) Piłka nożna: II liga niemiecka 19:25 (na żywo) Piłka nożna: II liga niemiecka (Herta BSC Berlin - VfL Wolfsburg) 21:15 Offensiv - magazyn 22:15 Wiadomości sportowe 22:30 (na żywo) Hattrick International - magazyn 23:15 Automobilizm: Mit Ferrari (powt.) 00:15 Normalni - magazyn (powt.) 00:45 Best Direct - magazyn reklam- owy 01:15 Lekkoatletyka: Halowy mityng w Sindelfingen (powt.) 02:15 Kaskaderzy - magazyn (powt.) ATV 10:00 Program dnia 10:05 Potęga miłości - serial 11:00 To i moto - magazyn 11:30 Zakupy w ATV 12:00 ATV Smyk - blok programów dla dzieci 14:00 Super ATV - blok pro- gramów muzycznych 15:00 Noce i dnie (4/12) - polski serial obyczajowy, 1977, reż. Jerzy Antczak 16:00 ATV Smyk - blok programów dla dzieci 17:00 Super ATV - blok pro- gramów muzycznych 18:00 Potęga miłości - serial oby- czajowy 19:00 To jest kino - magazyn 19:30 Zakupy w ATV 20:00 Anno Domini (6/12) - serial historyczny, USA 21:00 Super ATV - blok pro- gramów muzycznych 22:00 ATV Kino - blok filmowy: Pod zwrotnikiem Koziorożca (1/2) - film przygodowy, 00:00 Tak dla życia - film doku- mentalny 00:35 Wielkie sprzątanie - film dokumentalny 01:00 Wrestling - sportowy show 02:00 Zakończenie programu